witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegfried of Denesle
The first time Geralt meets Siegfried, it is in the Vizima sewers which the knight himself had locked a few days earlier in order to keep a dangerous cockatrice from getting out and terrorizing the city. As a knight of the Order of the Flaming Rose, Siegfried is also bound by their tradition and technically a monk. He has taken a vow of celibacy. When the two first meet, Geralt can either choose to accept the knight's offer of help in killing the cockatrice, or go it alone. Either way, after the cockatrice has been dispatched and both Geralt and Siegfried are making their way to the exit, they are set upon by some Salamandra. Siegfried makes a sarcastic remark asking Geralt if the Salamandra were friends of his, but then on a more sober note mentions that he knows a private detective who might be of service, Raymond Maarloeve, citing him as a friend. For the remainder of Chapters II and III, Siegfried spends most of his time at his post. In Chapter II, that post depends on the events in the sewers with the cockatrice. If the two fought as a team, Siegfried is just outside the guardpost near the cloister of the Order of the Flaming Rose. If Geralt fought the beast alone, then the knight is stationed outside the front entrance to the hospital. In either case, though, he does make a brief excursion to the swamp. In Chapter III he moves to the entrance to the Cloister proper. Associated quests * The Ashes of Vizima * The Beast of the Sewers * Beauty and the Beast * The Drowned Dead Contract * The Flame That Cleanses * Force Recon * Frozen Reflections * Gold Rush * Old Friend of Mine * Prison Break * Six Feet Under Journal Entry Notes * In the sewers, Siegfried offers to join forces with Geralt, and fight the cockatrice together. ** If Geralt accepts, you will get 800 XP when the deed is done. ** If he declines the offer, then he nets 1000 XP. * There are other consequences to this choice which affect Siegfried's whereabouts in Chapter II: ** If Geralt fought alongside Siegfried, the knight will help the witcher access the dike and then resume his usual station outside the Order guardpost. ** If Geralt fought alone, Siegfried will be guarding the doors to the hospital instead and will grant the witcher free access there. * Later during the Chapter II, Siegfried will be in the clearing outside the Druids' grove in the Swamp, leading a group of soldiers against the Scoia'tael (this happens irrespective of the choice made during the prison break). see Force Recon * During the Gold Rush quest, if Geralt sides with Siegfried and the Order, the soldiers will help him later in the Salamandra hideout, and at the end of Chapter IV, he can still choose to either remain neutral or side with the Scoia'tael. * Siegfried claims he is the son of Eyck of Denesle. Furthermore, he mentions that his father died while fighting a manticore. * In Chapter III, in the Trade Quarter, one can overhear a rumour that Siegfried is the bastard son of Jacques de Aldersberg, the founder and the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose in ''The Witcher''. * During the Epilogue, if one takes the Witcher/Neutral path on can choose not to fight Siegfried. However, you still have to fight an apparition of him on the Frozen Wastes. * Siegfried has the face of Konrad Tomaszkiewicz, designer at CD Projekt RED. Gallery Image:People_Siegfried of Denesle.png|Siegfreid's journal picture Siegfried of Denesle is a secondary character in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Saves from first The Witcher game Killed Siegfried/Roche's Path An angry knight challenges Geralt for a fight to avenge Siegfried. Neutral Path/Spared Siegfried/Roche's Path Siegfried wasn't promoted to the Grand Master thus he's absent at the Order's camp at Loc Muinne. Geralt is treated with caution but has no problems with any of the Flaming Rose's knights. Order's path/Spared Siegfried/Roche's Path Siegfried is still a Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose and thus keeps an eye on the safety of the meeting at Loc Muinne. As Roche introduces the witcher to the Grand Master; Siegfried is more than happy to meet "the Order's half-brother" again. He also believes in Geralt's innocence. During a talk with one of the Knights, Geralt learns that Siegfried still continues his monster huntings, but due overload of work he does it sporadically. Journal Entry :The knightly caste should oblige its members to follow the path of honor, of certain rules and ideals. Unfortunately in our rotten times, many among the knighted, dismissive of the vows they made, are often more interested in their own privileges and chances to stuff their pouches. Compared to all those false knights, robber barons and other heraldic rabble, the House of Denesle stood apart like a lion among mongrels. Like his father Eyck of Denesle before him, the young Siegfried always followed strict moral rules in life and an iron code of honor, to the point that his devotion sometimes bordered on fanaticism. During our last meeting, Siegfried had served in the ranks of the Order of the Flaming Rose, and he played no small part in the events at that time in the capital of Temeria. :If Geralt chose the Order Path in The Witcher: :It was because of those past times that Siegfried made no objections and allowed Geralt to enter Loc Muinne. :Their friendship proved its worth for a second time when Geralt and Roche faced a patrol sent to bring Anais La Valette under Radovid's protective wing. Because the Temerian and the witcher's interests differed from the king's, bloodshed seemed inevitable – yet, remembering their friendship, the knight of Denesle conveniently "forgot" that he saw them in the Kaedweni camp. Notes * Siegfried is dead in default if we choose to play without any saves. Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III cs:Sigfried z Denesle de:Siegfried von Denesle es:Siegfried de Denesle fr:Siegfried de Denesle it:Siegfried de Dansley hu:Deneslei Siegfried pl:Zygfryd z Denesle ru:Зигфрид из Денесле